


Always in My Line of Sight (Female!OMGCP AU)

by chickenbewbs



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, honestly idk what this is, i'll try to make it dramatic but i don't drama like that, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbewbs/pseuds/chickenbewbs
Summary: Willow Poindexter ends up at Samwell University in Massachusetts, a college where pretty much everyone and everything has a weird name.A college where she gets a job with delicious pie and baked goods.A college where she has an obsessed shark lover of a roomie and her and her boyfriend are goals 24/7.A college where she finally opens up and feels like she can be herself.Except- when she meets a certain someone, she doesn't exactly get to do that.





	1. My New Life as a College Student(1)

**Author's Note:**

> (just so I don't get confused, everyone's gender is switched????)  
> (not that much of a mention in sports bc i still don't understand sports????)

The very first time Willow “Dex” Poindexter saw her, it was her freshman year.

She had just entered Samwell from the middle of nowhere in Maine, hoping to major in computer sciences. Just barely was she able to afford to attend here, trying to juggle two jobs and high school at the same time, even doing extra jobs the summer she arrived. 

Her parents weren't the biggest fans of the school, due to its large number of LGBT students within, but it was better than no college at all. They just left not too long ago, giving her hugs and lecturing her not to mess around too much and 'don't get too mixed in with the wrong people'.

Of course she wouldn't mess around, she'd been saving up her whole life to go to college, 

The second thing they said went in one ear and out the other, she was actually free to, she doesn't know, be the lesbian she always was? Living in the closet for pretty much her whole life made her very closed up and a little hostile toward her peers, graduating with only one true friend she made in high school.

Speaking of which, she promised to send a text to said friend, Kayla, when she settled into her dorm.

She pulled out her cellphone and began to type.

Hey, I just settled into my dorm, I’m w-

“Hey, are you sick of the way gender roles control our society?” A random girl popped up in front of her, making Willow jump and almost drop her phone. It was one of the latest; her favourite aunt and uncle gave it to her as a graduation gift, she wasn’t going to break it so soon.

“What the fuck!”

“I said, are you sick of the way gender roles are screwing up our society? They force everyone to have too fuckin’ high expectations of each other, and that shit’s messed up.” The girl kept talking, like she didn’t just scare the hell out of her seconds ago.

She looked to be a senior, with long flowy chestnut hair, and light green eyes. It was impressive; she looked like she came straight out of the seventies, clad in a floral tee and vintage shorts. Over all, she was pretty cute

Before she could answer, a male shorter than both the girls walked up to them, giving the girl a look.

“I know that you’re eager to get people to join Shitty, but you can’t do it by freaking them out.” he told her, and she pouted.

“But Lardo, I have to grab their attention somehow!” 

All Willow could think about were the odd nicks the two gave each other. Shitty was, well...pretty shitty of a name. And what the hell was a Lardo?

“Maybe you should start off with, I don’t know, a calming ‘hello’ or something?”

“Too boring.”

“Make a poster so people can see it?”

 

“Dude, you know I’m fucking ass at drawing, that’s what you’re here for.”

“Lardo” rolled his eyes. “Gee thanks, Shits.”

She gave a wide grin. “Anytime, bu-” “Shitty” cut herself off, looking behind Willow. Her eyes widened. “Nursey, is that you?!” She yelled, walking a few meteres away from her and Lardo.

Again, Nursey? What are these nicknames?

Willow turns around to see who Shitty’s talking to, and the girl’s a fucking beauty.

Her hair was in long ash brown soft-looking ringlets flowing down her back, a few shorter coils framing her tanned face. Her glossy green eyes, and full pink lips smiling up at Shitty. The two girls hugged tightly, Shitty then grabbing her hand and dragging her back towards them.

She panicked. Looking at her from afar was easy, being closer was something she couldn’t handle; not someone that pretty.

As usual, her instincts screamed ‘run away before you embarrass the fuck out of yourself;’ so she quickly walked away before they could come back.

“Wait, dude!” she heard Shitty yell from behind her, but she didn’t dare turn around. “I never got your name!”

‘Guess you won’t be getting it today.’ she thought to herself, continuing to walk. She decided to go back to her dorm, maybe her roommate arrived.


	2. My New Life as a College Student(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow meets her new roomate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of cleaning my room like my parents asked me to I'm write a chapter 2 (tbh I started this literally right after I posted the first one I was so excited)  
> Enjoy !!!

Her roommate, Christina, did arrive by the time she came back; her side of the room was almost completely covered in shark merchandise. 

Posters, framed photos, stuffed animals, literally anything you could think of. This made Willow was a bit nervous about meeting her, what if she was nuts or something. The roommate to be wasn’t in the room at the moment, but she left the door open.

She organized a few more of her belongings, before sitting on her bed. It wasn't the most comfortable, but college could only offer so much.

Two voices, male and female, could be heard down the hall, and were coming closer to her dorm. The male voice seemed stressed out, occasionally grunting.

“I’m sure this is the last box, babe.” 

“It better be, because I’m not carrying another one.” 

“I said you didn’t have to carry them! Remember who transported these boxes from my room to my car!” 

“Not going to let you stress your back out anymore.”

" _You're_ the one that's on an athletic scholarship, you should be the one not stressing  
back out!”

The bickering kept going on until they reached the threshold of the door. They saw Willow there and they froze. The girl was of Asian descent, mid-length black hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be around her height, and was covered head-to-toe in shark themed clothing. Man, what did she own that _didn't_ have sharks on it?

Seconds later, she was engulfed into a hug before she could process it. The girl gives her a bright braced smile. Though Willow wanted to snap at her for getting into her space bubble, her roommate’s smile somehow put her at ease. 

“You must be Willow! I’m Christina, but you can call me Chris, or, better, Chowder! Everyone calls me that!”

Seriously, what is up with the nicknames? 

The boyfriend finally spoke up, gently pulling her a few inches away from Willow.

“I’m sorry you have to deal with her.” She playfully swatted his arm. “I’m Caden, but just call me Farmer.”

Must be a Samwell thing.

She smiled anyway, they seemed like good people she could get along with. “Nice to meet you guys.”

“Have you eaten yet? We were about to check out the cafeteria for lunch.”

She shrugged. “I could eat.”

“Cool! To the fooooooood!” Chowder darted out of the room, Farmer looked to her and said “Wait for it.” She comes back in seconds later, a bashful expression on her face. “Where _is_ the food?” she nervously giggled. 

They both laughed at her and they all left the room. As they walked, she wondered if she was going to be the Nursey girl again. 

She mentally face-palmed; she never even talked to the girl the first time and she's already hoping that she'll bump into her again.

That, and this college was big enough that she probably wouldn't see Nursey as much, especially when the school year actually began. Hell, she didn't even know if they were in the same year; chances of sharing general subjects together were slim.

“Willow!” She was taken out of her thoughts by Chowder, looking up. They were already at the dining hall?

“I know, right? Literally a 10-minute walk from the dorms! Such a relief!”

The trio walked in, taking in their surroundings. Willow was a little uncomfortable, the building was literally as big as her senior high school. Who knew how much bigger everything else was? She could easily get lost anywhere in this campus. Maybe it was a good idea that her mother snagged a map.

There was so much food to choose from, Chowder felt overwhelmed by it all. Farmer sighed and ended up picking burgers and fries for them. Willow, not sure what everything costed, opted a simple turkey and cheese sandwich.

They set up their meal plans, and eventually finding a random rectangular table to sit at. Willow jokingly complained about how she will eventually have to get a job in order to pay for meal plans.

“Chow and I went to this cafe close to campus this morning, mostly college students work there, I saw a ‘help wanted’ sign, if you want one.” Farmer spoke up.

She smiled in appreciation. “I’ll look into it, thanks.”  
“You should totally work there, then you can give us free pie slices from there. The pie is ‘swawesome!” Chowder added.

“‘Swawesome?”

“Yeah, it means cool. It's like saying “so awesome” but really fast! I'm trying to get more people to use it, but Farmer won't help me out.”

“Your new slang word is _not_ ‘swawesome, are you happy now?”

She grinned up at him. “Yes...wait-hey!” He chuckled as her face formed into a pout. “What?” He raises his hands in mock surrender. “I'm helping you use the word.”

“Asshole,” she muttered, turning away from him to take another bite of food.

Minutes go by, and Willow learns more about the couple as they finish eating. 

Both are from California, Chowder from the San Diego area, Farmer way up north. They both met when Chowder came to support one of her guy friends who played against Farmer’s team in Varsity Volleyball their junior year of high school. 

Her friend's team lost to them, but she at least won a free phone number from a cute male of the opposing team.

They texted, and called all the time, since they were a great distance from each other. Though everyone Chowder knew were worried for her feelings being hurt, she got the guts to ask him to be her boyfriend.

It was a tough year once they became official, school and sports getting in the way; hard in general since they only saw each other once every two months if they were lucky.

Unknowingly applying and getting into the same university, they pushed on through, knowing they could be a ‘normal couple' once they graduated.

“And now we're here! It's almost been a year!”

“Unfortunately.” He groaned, yet pulling her into his side so he kiss her hair.

Willow smiled at the two. They were what many typical teenage girls would call “relationship goals”. Honestly, they were her new OTP.

“So, do _you_ have a special someone you're seeing right now?”

She blushed and looked down. “Not really. I've just been focusing on trying to get into this school, really.”

What she said was half true; she was mainly focusing on school too much to actually try a _real_ relationship. Though, she did go a little off-track for a few months.

That's a story for another time.

“Welp, there are plenty of fish in the sea, just don't let the sharks eat them all up!”

“Once again, I'm sorry you have to deal with her.”

Honestly, Willow didn't mind Chowder’s personality, she needed someone like her in her life. She's a ray of sunshine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: I start school again tomorrow(the 4th), and midterm finals are coming up at the end of the month, so I'm not sure how much I'll be able to upload for the rest of this month. Probably I'll work on tiny pieces throughout my free time and see where that takes me.
> 
> So, CHARMER !!! Obviously, since she's roommates with her, we're going to see a LOT of Charmer in this beware.
> 
> If you guys want to have a little Charmer extra on how they came to be, I can do it(all I gave you in here is a nice little SparkNotes version of what I'd write).
> 
> I cannot believe I got 4 hits on the first chapter, I thank those three guests and sam_baylis for those hits.
> 
> Anyway, before I ramble too much, tell me your thoughts on this, hopefully you enjoy it, and I'll see you when I update again!
> 
> -A  
> TUMBLR: hausofspectrals.tumblr.com


	3. The Big Sip Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow hops into the cafe Chowder and Farmer were talking about the other week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm going to be very blunt with chapter summaries bc I personally think it's funny

The second time Willow saw her, she was in a cafe very close to campus.

A week passed, and Willow was at least getting used to living the ‘dorm life’. She promised to call her family at least once a week, her younger siblings were always eager to ask about college. Nothing had really happened so far, since the actual school year wouldn’t start for another week, but she told them that she’ll tell them all about it when she actually starts. They’ll probably get bored eventually once that happens.

Chowder and Farmer did take her to the cafe they talked about when they first met though, it was called The Big Sip Room.

Honestly, Willow doesn’t even care anymore about the names.

Everything she had was delicious, especially the pie. She got a simple Dutch Apple slice, but it was the best slice she’s ever had in her life.

After they finished eating, she decided to go up to get an application form.

She was a little nervous to apply. The most job experience she had were catching lobsters with the family’s fishing company for extra cash, working in the local hardware store, repairing things like ovens, fans, and cars, and knitting hats and scarves(half of them went to charity though). Although she had cooked meals for her family some nights growing up, none of it really involved baking, or making food for people in general.

This was better than no job at all. Luckily Farmer told her about this place, otherwise she would’ve looked over it trying to find some other another job. They probably had some type of training before they officially started, she would be fine.

That was if she even got the job.

At one of the smaller tables near where the line to order started, sat a few application papers that seemed to be catching dust. She grabbed one of the pens that were provided and began to fill out her information.

When she finished, there was nothing on the table that told her where to put the completed application paper. There were only two other people in line anyway, so she walked in line and waited until she made it up to the front.

“What would you like?” a sweet southern voice greeted her. The girl seemed to be a few inches taller than the Lardo boy she met last week, long, golden hair pulled back into a ponytail with a few wisps of bangs slipping out of the cafe-themed cap she was wearing. Her name tag read 'Bitty'.

“Um, I filled out the job application, and I wasn’t sure who to give it to.”  
The girl’s dark brown eyes lit up in excitement as she gave her the paper, giving it a quick glance before turning her attention back to Willow.

“Oh, I was hopin’ we’d get an extra set of hands ‘round here soon! It gets really busy here once school starts. There’s no other people trying to get a job here right now, so I would just tell you you’re hired, but I have to interview you first. What time are you free this week? If you’re a freshman, than you have an orientation today, too much of a time crunch.”

“I am a freshman, but I’m free pretty much at any time tomorrow.”

“Cool then.”

They exchange numbers, Willow finding out through the contact name put in parenthesis her name was Erica.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Bitty said, looking past her to where the door was. There must have been another customer about to come up in line. Before she could turn around to see who it was, the person just entered spoke up.

“Hey! You’re the girl whose name I never got last week!”

It was Shitty.

She turned around, not prepared to see Nursey also standing there, staring right at her. Willow froze for a second, before raising her hand in an awkward wave and forcing herself to focus on Shitty.

“It’s Willow.”

The other girl rubs her chin, looking deep in thought.

“Ah, I like it.”

“Uh...thanks.”

Nursey looked like she wanted to speak up, but Farmer beat her to it.

“Shitty?” Farmer and Chowder walked over to the small deformed people-circle. 

“Oh, hey Farmer! Is this your Chowder?”

Chowder grinned. “I am his Chowder!”

The three ended up continuing into a conversation, leaving only Willow and Nursey behind. Instead she focused on the conversation that was happening in front of her, knowing that the girl was staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

She saw Nursey slowly walking up to her, her then beginning to panic. No way was she ready to talk to her, not yet; she couldn’t even make eye contact with her for more than two seconds! To avoid talking to her, she speed-walked past everyone into the women’s restroom.

‘ _You idiot! You need to learn how to control yourself around pretty people!_ ’ she mentally scolded herself as she locked the door.

Willow was so pathetic. She was literally acting like she had a middle school crush. Nursey is just a girl; just because she’s physically attractive, did not mean that she had a great personality. There were many people like that, and she could be one of them. She should not make her this nervous.

‘ _Just a girl, probably an asshole._ ’ she reassured herself.

Deciding she was going to finally speak to her and get it over with, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands so everyone would think she would use the bathroom and walked out.

She must have spent a few more minutes than she thought trying to collect herself, Farmer and Chowder were by the door as Shitty and Nursey were talking their orders.

“Bye guys!” Chowder called out to them. They turned around and waved back, Nursey’s eyes straying on Willow as she was grabbing her drink. Willow sent her a small smile, and she sworn she saw Nursey’s face tint into a slightly darker colour.

Maybe it was because she smiled at her.

Or it was most likely because she accidentally stuck her hand into her steaming hot beverage.

“Fuck!” She cursed, holding her hand to her chest. This caused everyone else in the cafe to look towards her in annoyance for interrupting them from whatever they were doing.

Shitty, not even phased by the fact that her friend hurt herself, put her hand on Nursey’s back. “I apologize on behalf of my friend Denise here, she is very clumsy sometimes.”

So her name was Denise.

The trio left the cafe with chuckles, Willow a bit content on at least smiling at her this time.

It was a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I didn't take too long in updating since chapter 2.
> 
> Got a whole bunch of art supplies yesterday with my Christmas monies, so with some of the stuff I got,I ended up drawing dex and posting him this morning. Not a single note :')
> 
> There will not be any type of schedule when posting new chapters honestly, not good with that time of thing.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! Please comment and tell me what you think so I can get better! Please! I'm sounding so desperate but seriously! Please!
> 
> -A
> 
> TUMBLR: hausofspectrals.tumblr.com


	4. Freshman Orientation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow attends her freshman orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems like a dry one, but just like it okay

The freshman orientation started at two in the afternoon, they were out of the cafe as time was nearing to said event. They had no need to go back to their dorms to freshen up or get anything, so they decided to walk straight there. Luckily, it wasn’t that far, it was a little too hot out. Charmer were pretty much immune to the heat, being born and raised in California. 

Willow on the other hand, was only able to bare the heat for so long with the help of being in the shade and near water as she worked during the summer. A few more minutes and she’ll turn pink.

“This thing better be inside, I didn’t bring any sunscreen.” she muttered to herself, yet it was loud enough for Chowder to hear. She laughs, “I think it’s outside, be ready to find shade, vampire.”  
She sighs at Chow’s lame chirp and lightly slaps her arm.

“Cripple said everyone is meeting up in the auditorium; from there, we’ll probably end up going somewhere else for different seminars.” Farmer informed, looking up from his cellphone. “It’s that way.” He pointed to his right, where it showed a sign that gave direction on where the auditorium was.

-

They entered just as who looked like to be the dean was speaking onstage. Willow couldn’t help but marvel at just how many soon-to-be freshman were in the room; back home, she could call that the whole student body of her high school. As much as she kind of liked growing up in a rather small town, this did not prepare her for the bigger world. 

It also didn’t help that Boston itself was a major city.

The three managed to have found seats in one of the very last rows, since pretty much all of the seats on the ground floor were taken.

“I hope he doesn’t drone on for too long; I’ll fall asleep.” Chowder frowns. “Babe, this is probably a good practice round for when we have actual lectures.”

She rolls her head back in annoyance, obviously holding in a groan that would interrupt.

Willow just leaned back in her seat, silently agreeing with Farmer.

-

About twenty minutes later, it came time for freshman to get up and go to different orientation leaders, who were mostly sophomores and juniors. The trio finally got split up, everyone being grouped by last name, two letters at a time.

She found the O-P group, two very tall girls in leadership t-shirts holding up the tall sign. They led the big group out to some room with carpeting, asking everyone to sit on the ground in a giant circle. Some of the girls were annoyed, they were wearing shorter skirts, and didn’t want the boys to oogle at their legs or something. Their leaders allowed them to get chairs.

One of them, a blonde with blue eyes, turned on the SMARTBoard, which showed a presentation. A good portion of the students groaned again.

“Yeah yeah, we don’t want to do this either,” The other girl, darker in complexion with braids, sighs. “But oh well, let’s get started.”

“Welcome to Samwell!” They say in unison, jazz handing it out. Some, including Willow, laugh.

The next slide basically introduced the sophomores. The blonde girl was Adaline “Holster” Birkholtz. She was from New York, majoring in economics. The other girl’s name was Justice “Ransom” Oluransi, from Toronto and majoring in medical sciences.

So far, Willow has figured out that most of the odd nicknames she heard came from everyone’s surnames.

If that was the case, how did Shitty get her name if her surname is Knight?

At least Ransom and Holster somewhat went together.

Thankfully, Ransom went over things quickly, and tried to make things as interesting as possible.

-  
“Now, we told you a little about us, we gotta know about you.”

“So who’s gonna volunteer first?”

No one raised their hand.

They both crossed their arms at the same time. It was weird, yet interesting how in sync they were throughout the presentation, one always ending up finishing the other’s sentence.

“I didn’t think we’d have to do this-” Holster began

“-But I guess we’ll go back to high school and randomly pick one of you.” Ransom finished, shaking her head in mock-disappointment.

Still, no one moved.

“Fine, have it your way.”

They stepped into the circle, studying everyone in the room. Willow tried to look like she wasn’t nervous, so she wouldn’t look like an easy target.

Just her fucking luck; Ransom made eye contact with her for a second, before smacking Holster in the arm.

“What?”

 

“Choose her,” Ransom pointed to Willow, in amazement. “Her eyes are fucking golden or some shit!”

“Wait what are you talking abou- oh shit.” Holster turned her attention to her, along with the rest of the freshmen. She felt her whole face flush in colour as she looked down.

Damn her and her eye colour. The interesting shade of golden honey gave her lots of unwanted attention sometimes.

“So-” “-Who are you?”

“Willow.” She didn’t feel the need to give out her last name. A good chunk of these people she was most likely never going to physically talk to.

“Where are you from?”

“Maine.”

“Plans for Majors?”

“Computer science.”

She tried to give as blunt answers as she could so they would think she was uninteresting and move on to another.

“Computer sciences? Man that’s cool, there aren’t a lot of females there right now. You go girl!” Ransom smiles. Willow gives her a small one back, then focuses her eyes back to the ground.

“Okay, last question-”

“Who the fuck did you get those pretty eyes from?”

Just as her face was getting back to its normal shade, the slightly flirty question made her blush again.

“My dad.”

“Tell your papa that I said he has some pretty eyes then. Anyway-”

“-Nice to meet you Willow.”

She nods as they move on to the next few people before their time is up.

-

“Well, it’s almost time for you guys to leave, so you can talk amongst yourselves.”

Everyone cheers as they get up, immediately starting conversation with one another. Willow on the other hand, opens up her phone and texts her best friend from back home.

 **W** : I’m in orientation rn, the leaders called on us to introduce ourselves and I went first because I have interesting eyes -.-

 **M** : I keep telling you, if you put yourself out there more, everyone’s gonna fall in love with you Willy! You’re really pretty!

 **W** : Mariana, you have NO idea how many prettier people are here at this damn school! It’s hard to look at ANYONE w/o...you know...and it doesn’t help it has the biggest LGBT+ student body in the east coast.

 **M** : That’s why their ‘Samwell’s Most Beautiful’ is a H I T

 **W** : wtf is that?

 **M** : Are you serious? You said you did ‘extensive research’?? What were you looking up the whole time?

 **W** : Oh, I don’t know, the actual educational facts and their computer programs? Just tell me what it is.

 **M** : Okay, geez  
**M** : It usually comes out around the spring on the school’s website every year.  
**M** : They take 25 pretty students from each year and put their photos there, along with a mini bio on them.  
**M** : Basically recognizing people and admiring what their mama gave them.  
**M** : I think you could be in it, really

 **W** : remember when I said there are so many pretty people here? I have no chance.

“Honestly, I think you could Willow.” a voice said from her shoulder.

She jumped and turned around to see Ransom and Holster staring back down at her with amusement.

“Were you reading my texts?!” She was beginning to get irritated. What was up with people getting into her personal space? Chowder was pretty much the only exception, since she was a great hugger.

“We were trying to come talk to you because you weren’t talking to anyone else.”

“Then we saw Samwell’s Most Beautiful in the conversation so we decided to stick around.”

All she did was huff and stare at them blankly. “What do you want to talk to me about?”

“Why you aren’t mingling with the other freshies.” Ransom’s eyebrows slightly furrow. “Some of them seem pretty cool.”

It just happened to be one of those moments when her shy side came out. She felt uncomfortable when it came to meeting new people, but she definitely wasn't going to tell them that.

“I...I dunno.”

“Then we’ll set you up with someone.”

Her eyes widened. 

They chuckled. “Don’t worry, not like _that_.” “But, if you’re at a kegster and you need a hookup, we gotchu.” 

She laughed and shook her head. She did like Ransom and Holster, they were pretty interesting.

“Here, I see that girl over there-GIA!” They both went to go get her, and Willow turned on her phone to make a quick text to Mariana before she was going to be forced to make a new friend.

 **W** : I gotta go, leaders caught me texting you and are making me make a friend

 **M** : Have fun ;)

Before she knew it, a girl around her height came up to her with a nervous smile. Behind the girl, Willow could see them give her a thumbs up and finger guns. She shook her head and turned to her.  
The Gia girl had slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair in slight waves down her back. She didn’t remember if she had to introduce herself to the group, then again, she pretty much zoned out after her turn.

“I’m Gia.”

“Willow, if you were listenting.”

Gia chuckled. “I was.”

They awkwardly shook hands, but got to have a nice conversation.

Gia’s major was undecided, since she was into so many different things, like writing, and coding. She was from Philidelphia, though she was originally born in Hawaii. They both liked alternative rock music, but Gia’s taste was a little more on the ‘screamo’ side.

Overall, she think she made a possible new friend.

If only when they left she got her number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So...my first filler chapter! I wanted to make this longer and have more exciting things in there, but this is the last week before finals, and I needed to get this up to get rid of at least one “distraction”
> 
> 2\. Sorry if this whole freshman orientation thing is incorrect -- I’m in high school, so I was literally googling something before every other sentence I made XD
> 
> 3\. But on the bright side, she met R & H! I wanted them to appear in a later chapter, but as I was looking up stuff about freshman orientations, I thought of them. Almost eveyone’s here!
> 
> 3 1/2. She also made a possible new friend???(Gia is one of my OC's btw)


	5. Meeting Betsy the Oven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow starts with being interviewed by sweet southern Bitty, finishes her morning by fixing a sweet lil oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't updated in a month. Sorry dudes.
> 
> Ever since 2nd semester started, stuff got wild stressful. 
> 
> And my smol laptop, had the lowest memory, so now I basically have no computer. And I H A T E typing on my phone, so that was also another delay, but I'm doing it for you guys.

This was Willow’s first real job interview, and she was beyond nervous. 

All of the previous jobs she had back home were automatically given to her since her family owned few businesses around. 

Though Bitty did tell her that she’d most likely get the job because they really needed some recruits before the semester started, there was still a chance she would be rejected.

Chowder helped her dress for the interview, her wearing a black buttoned up casual dress with a collar. Black wasn’t the best colour since it was still very hot outside, but most of her wardrobe was filled with flannels, t-shirts, and jeans.

She had to be at The Big Sip Room by 7:00, to give them an hour before the place actually opened. The couple walked her to the cafe, and wished her luck. Bitty was already sitting at one of the big tables when she walked in. On the table was a packet, two plates of pie, and two mugs of coffee.

“‘'Morning Willow!” the smaller girl beamed. Her smile seemed to put Willow’s nerve at ease.

She sat down and greeted her back. Bitty slid one of the plates of pie, and the mug, towards her. She looked up at her in question.

“Oh! Well, I wasn't sure if you'd eaten breakfast yet, so I pulled out a slice, and, based on your order from a while ago, I brewed you a black coffee. I hope that's alright with you?”

Her cheeks slightly flushed. She had been too busy preparing for the interview, she forgot to eat something. 

“Yeah, I haven't. Thanks Bitty.”

They had a small conversation as they ate before the real interview began.

“Okay,” Bitty clasped her hands together and set them on the table. “Let's get down to business.”

-

About thirty-five minutes later, Willow and Bitty were in the kitchen, checking out one of the ovens.

“Her name’s Betsy. She's been here since I started. After saving up profits we got those new ones over there,” she motioned to the ovens off to the side.

“I made them keep Betsy because I prefer old-fashioned ones, you know?”

Bitty wasn't kidding when she said old-fashioned. ‘Betsy’ looked like she came straight from a 70s appliance catalog. She was very shiny though, probably due to the girl treating her as if she were her own child.

“I was barely able to bake the pie we just had. I need to find someone to fix her soon, if the others find out, they're going to want to get rid of her, saying ‘we don't need that junk taking up space’.”

“Maybe I could check her out?” she suggested. If this job doesn't work out, she could try and make it as the unofficial Samwell Repairwoman.

Bitty whipped her attention towards her, brown eyes filled with hope. “Could you? When's the closest time you're available?”

“How about now? I'll try to get it going before we open?”

“Wait, but I don't have any tools, besides rolling pins and cookie cutters.” 

Willow held up her homemade leather messenger bag with a slight smirk. “I always carry my tools with me, just in case.”

“I've never heard of anyone carrying their tools with them everywhere they went, but bless you. Thank you so much!”

She chuckled. “Bitty, I haven't done anything yet.”

“It's just the thought that counts, honey.”

-

Despite Willow being dirty from slight grease and dirt from the oven by the time she’d finished, Bitty clinged to her in a hug.

She wasn't really prepared for the embrace, so she stood still as the smaller girl squeezed her to death.

Bitty noticed she wasn't hugging back, so she pulled away with a red face. 

“Shoot! I'm so sorry, I shoulda’ asked if you liked hugs for not before I jumped onto you.”

“It's fine,” Willow reassured. “I wasn't prepared for it, is all.”

They walked out of the counter area, since The Big Sip Room was basically open. Willow also had a bag of fresh muffins in her hands, a token of appreciation for her help

“When do you want to start?”

“I can start tomorrow, if that's okay?”

“Perfect! I'll see you then!”

As she turned to leave, the doorbell chimed.

Denise walked in.

Willow was not looking her best at the moment either.

She needs to stop ending up in the same places as her, honestly.

“Morning Nursey!” Bitty beamed.

Nursey gave back a perfect lazy smile back. “Hey Bits,” she then looked towards Willow, giving her a once over and a lazy smirk.

“Hey Willow.”

She felt her face heat up. “Hi.”

Luckily, no further conversation was made after that, Nursey instead walked past her and placed her order.

Willow took that as her cue to leave. Giving a last wave to Bitty, she walked out and back to her dorm.

She finally spoke to Nursey. Nursey finally spoke to her.

And...Nursey actually checked her out???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to give lil ole Betsy a part in here, she is a surviving star.
> 
> Don't worry, I'll fit the famous green couch in there as well somewhere. Many memories(and rashes) have come from it.
> 
> Comment your thoughts kiddos!!
> 
> TUMBLR: hausofspectrals

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing fanfiction for about 3 years now, yet my stuff is still choppy and I still have bad chapter endings. 
> 
> But here’s a new NurseyDex fanfiction, literally my first fanfic for this fandom oh my
> 
> Originally I was going to add another Nurseydex oneshot to the tag but I felt it’d be too long as more ideas flowed so I’m going to chapter this on out
> 
> Enjoy this
> 
> -A


End file.
